User talk:Popcicle
Hi $0 -- we are excited to have Catherine Munro as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, CatherineMunro Couple Editing Questions Hey, Popcicle. I've been doing my best to figure this out, but have had no success. When I'm editing a page that's effectly blank, the headings I create don't show up in a Table of Contents box like it does on pages that other people create. I looked at the markup for different pages, but can't figure out why this is. Is there some special step I'm missing to create that little Contents box? And while I'm here, I might as well ask: are we able to include references on this wiki like we are on Wikipedia. There are someplaces where I'd like to add reference material to something to document it and prove its factuality, but I couldn't find anything on the Wikia help pages about references. Thanks a bajillion +1, The Ninjkabat 18:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestions for the Main Page Hi, I have a few suggestions to make it look snazzier, so to speak. For the headers, I would suggest a rounded design, which you can do by putting -moz-border-radius:Xpx; in the "style" part. It only works in Mozilla Firefox, but it looks really nice. Also, replace X with however many pixels you want. Hope this helped you a bit! The Obento Musubi 04:55, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Page Delete Request Hey there Admin! We have 2 pages for Revenge of the midget punchers and I believe we need you to do the honors of obliterating it! :) New duplicate: http://theaquabats.wikia.com/wiki/Revenge_of_the_Midget_Punchers Original: http://theaquabats.wikia.com/wiki/The_Revenge_of_the_Midget_Punchers Thank you good sir. -------------------------------------------------------- Hi sorry to edit this but I was wondering if you know a admin who can delete this page: http://theaquabats.wikia.com/wiki/Bio The reason why is because I put it in the wrong place and I didn't realize it until now. Cadet Jess (talk) 02:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello from Wikia Hi, As you know, Wikia's free hosting is paid for by ads. Most of these are only visible to logged out visitors, but we have two on main pages that show for everyone. Your wiki will soon have these main page ad turned on, to match other large and active wikis. We often leave them off on new and small wikis, but are more likely to add them as the wiki grows. To see examples of this, look at other successful wikis like http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki and http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Island_Wiki without Ad Block. On those wikis, and others with this ad, the page is set up with two columns. This means that the ad can be added and removed without disrupting the content - it will push down the right hand column when needed, rather than breaking it. The alternative we had was to add the right sidebar to main pages as well as to article pages. This would give a cleaner and more consistent formatting (the width would be fixed, with the ad in the sidebar), but would give less overall space on the main page and less general flexibility. You might want to get your main page ready by adding the columns now. There's help on this at Help Main Page Column Tags, Or, if you don't want to fix the page yourself, please let me know and I'll do it for you! I am also a HUGE Aquabats fan (I got a full costume for Halloween this year!) So if there are any projects you would like help on, feel free to let me know! Soldierscuzzy 19:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC)